Waiting For Mr. MacRooney
2001 * Episode 6 On January 1, 2001 (Demo Version) Part 1 to 53 * Part 5: Ashley Show You Big Surprise * Part 6: I Just Can Wait (1997 Version) * Part 7: Talking for MacRooney is Soon and When He Comes * Part 8: The Mail Song (1997 Version) * Part 9: Barney Saying "I Know are Ready for Find Out * Part 10: The Adventure Screen Watch on Mail Career * Part 11: The Surprise for Right Now * Part 12: The Cookies are Good * Part 13: Welcome to the Barney's Bakery * Part 14: Taking the Make it and Baby Bop Comes to Life * Part 15: Look are the Cookies and Making It * Part 16: Taking Turns (1997 Version) * Part 17: Learning are Waiting * Part 18: Clean Up Do Your Share (1997 Version) * Part 19: The Cookies are Ready * Part 20: Baby Bop Leaves * Part 21: Look for the Mail Career * Part 22: Robert Saying "No Mail" * Part 23: Stella are Coming * Part 24: The Gingerbread Man (1997 Version) * Part 25: That's a Great Story * Part 26: Stella She Leaves * Part 27: The Mail is Empty * Part 28: Mr Knickerbocker (1997 Version) * Part 29: The MacRooney to Comes * Part 30: My Friend the Postcards * Part 31: Robert Feeling Okay * Part 32: You Can Count on Me (1997 Version) * Part 33: Thanks for the Cookies and He Leaves * Part 34: Mateo are Comes * Part 35: I Love You (1997 Version) * Part 36: I Have to Go * Part 37: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) * Part 38: The Umbrella Dance Song (1995 Version) * Part 39: AWYSI - Chapter 1 * Part 40: To the Right (1995 Version) * Part 41: AWYSI - Chapter 2 * Part 42: Our Friend Barney Had a Band (1995 Version) * Part 43: AWYSI - Chapter 3 * Part 44: Who Took the Cookies (1995 Version) * Part 45: AWYSI - Chapter 4 * Part 46: Pumpernickel (1995 Version) * Part 47: AWYSI - Chapter 5a * Part 48: The Little Red Hen (1995 Version) * Part 49: AWYSI - Chapter 5b * Part 50: Make a Bread (1995 Version) * Part 51: I Love You (1995 Version) * Part 52: We Better Go and Closing Program * Part 53 and Final Part: Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) and Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) for Low Pitched Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube CE10FF82-C710-4C29-9A84-6A236D3E702C.jpeg|'(Blockbuster Version) Part 1 to 70' Screen Shot 2019-11-20 at 10.53.55 PM.png|'(Demo Version) Part 1 to 59' 2164921B-673E-4E09-AC44-C3B0BFFA2529.png|'(Demo Version) Part 1 to 55' Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 4 Version) *Waiting For Mr. MacRooney Title Card After the Show for Episode *Closing Program (Waiting For Mr. MacRooney) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) for Season 2 Audio *Any Way You Slice It Title Card Closing *Closing Program (Any Way You Slice It) *Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Notes *Not the Lyrick Studios Logo is Opening *Closing for Video in Connecticut Public Television Logo and Lyrick Studios Logo *No Barney Says Segment and End Credits * Coming Up Next: Let's Build Together & It's Home To Me (Demo Version) Screen Shot 2019-09-14 at 3.54.27 PM.png|'What A World We Share (play house)' Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation